


Delight at Sunset

by blushingninja



Category: Bleach
Genre: Eventual Sex, F/M, M/M, Romance, Sexual Tension, Wooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingninja/pseuds/blushingninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isane and Kensei are drawn close after Isane heals Kensei after a drunken evening out.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> My first chaptered Fanfic!  
> This pairing doesn't seem to exist, but I think it should! Isane is such an awesome character, probably because she's the character I can most relate to in Bleach (or a strange mix between Isane and Lisa) and Kensei is a babe, who looks like a marine and punches things! What isn't there to like!?
> 
> Once again Beta by the amazing SocialDegenerate (http://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDegenerate/pseuds/SocialDegenerate) Much Thanks as always *huggles*

The Captain Commander's meeting chambers were always comfortably warm, whether it was from his Zanpakutō, or simply that the man in his old age preferred to keep warm. Isane wasn't sure, but something she was sure of was how distinctly different Ninth Captain Muguruma looked tonight. The heat played a part of course: all the captains and their lieutenants present at the meeting appeared bothered by the closed-in heat. Komamura shifted his huge shoulders in discomfort, a cloud of loose fur floating up from the motion. He's probably shedding his winter coat, Isane thought, then suddenly blushed and looked away; that was an absurd thought. 

Turning her attention back to the main floor, she felt it was difficult to pay any heed to Captain Kurotsuchi. The most evil of men was speaking animatedly on some aspect of Seireitei security. Twisting her mouth into a frown ever so slightly, the tall woman again glanced around the room, trying for the umpteenth time to pretend she belonged here. Which she didn't. In a room of warriors, fighters, barbarians, murderers, tricksters and those actually fighting the good fight, she felt out of place. Her captain appeared to have no such issues, however: she of course had been part of the founding membership. 

Blinking almost sleepily, she felt her eyes drawn again to Kensei. His captain's haori fell loose at the waist, his belt not tight enough, either due to the heat or to the Thursday festival night drinking sessions which would occur between the squad men later that evening. Isane groaned inwardly: Thursday nights were the nights she dreaded on a weekly basis. While other squads (especially the men in those squads) took to the bars and restaurants around Rukongai, intent on having a good time and letting their hair down, some people's evenings didn't always end that way. Bar fights, accidental injuries, theft and sexual assault were rampant during those brief hours of relief. It was hell for the Fourth Squad, and Isane couldn't count how many times she'd picked glass out of an individual, or set broken bones and made sure to rest those suffering from alcohol poisoning. 

Her thoughts strayed further again, trying to remember if she'd ever seen Kensei at the Fourth Squad headquarters during those nights. Not to her memory, but he'd only been back in Seireitei for a year, and she had not been in service back when he'd first been a captain. His hair had been shorter then, she'd seen him in pictures passed around the Shinigami Women's Society dubbed attractive men, and still even now with the slight change, she could see he was a downright and correctly titled attractive man.  
“Isane, we're leaving now.” Captain Unohana's face fell into Isane's line of vision over the quickly retreating Kensei, who was followed by his lieutenant Hisagi.  
“Sorry Captain, yes Captain.” Gathering her thoughts, Isane followed Unohana from the First Squad headquarters back to their own barracks, slyly watching Kensei's retreating figure. Shaking her head she dismissed all silly thoughts of men and focused on the horror of the night to come. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The mid-moon festival was in full swing, with drink and food passing between friends and squad mates in good nature and fun. It was barely midnight and Isane already knew it was going to be a long morning. Already she'd directed the flow of play battle victims, two men who'd fallen afoul of a wall and several who'd been found simply passed out in the streets of Rukongai, meagre wages and shoes stolen. Swigging back a beaker of ice tea, she took a quiet moment to herself in the break centre.  
“Lieutenant, we need your assistance!” The request echoed down the hall as Isane dashed from the break centre and into the reception foyer.  
“Room four: Sixth Squad member, head injury. Room sixteen: minor blunt force trauma, and surgery theatre three: glassing with minor abrasions, if you please.” Snatching the papers across the service desk, Isane scanned them and assessed them from highest to lowest importance. Room four first, a member from Sixth Squad had been admitted with a head wound, likely caused by a fall down a set of stairs. Spinal injury had thankfully been ruled out, but the injury required stitches and cleansing. The patient was barely coherent, mumbling softly, as Isane and another of her team went about a simple kido healing and application. A soft knock at the door broke Isane's concentration.  
“Who is it?”  
“Captain Kuchiki, checking on my fifth seat.” Blinking quickly Isane called out  
“Yes Captain, please come in.”  
The door slid open, revealing the tall, dark haired captain; stepping inside, he closed the door behind him and walked up to the bed.  
“He should be fine sir, a little rest and he'll be good as new,” Isane was babbling. In truth the captain made her nervous, she was certain he still hadn't forgiven her for breaking into his manor and taking photos of him without permission. Keeping her eyes down, she noted his slow nod.  
“Good, have you looked in on Lieutenant Abarai yet?”  
“Renji?” Isane questioned, quickly flipping through her notes. She shook her head, “No, he's not on my list, would you like me to?” The stern Captain nodded.  
“I would appreciate it, when you have a moment,” and with a quick sweep of his dark hair, he was gone. Isane bit her lip, wondering for a frightening moment what her fellow lieutenant would have been admitted for. Finishing quickly, she dashed to room sixteen, pleased the situation had been handle calmly and professionally in her absence. The third surgery theatre doors were slightly open as she strode up to them, snapping on another pair of disposable elbow-length gloves. A gaggle of men were scattered around the room and jumped as she entered, there were far too many of them within the tiny surgery to be considered safe and practical. Frowning, Isane tried her best impression of a strict lieutenant, but in current company she felt as though she was failing. Clearing her throat, she pushed through the throng of people to the medical bench. Perched none too gracefully there was Captain Muguruma, with Lieutenant Hisagi to his left. Blood was leaking from a wound hidden somewhere behind a wad of torn shirt at the base of his neck, with a deep gash across his forehead, just above his left eye. The Captain's eyes were glazed, but not from battle Isane deducted: the heavy stench of liquor was enough indication that the Captain was as drunk as half of the headquarters. Shaking her head, she gestured to the gathered men,  
“Please leave, all of you. This will not help the Captain”  
The men looked uncertainly at each other, until a bellow from Kensei made Isane jump and sent them scattering.  
“Out now, all of you. I don't even have to be here, kindly fuck off!” They retreated quickly, and Isane watched in mild amazement as the Captain and Lieutenant debated on Hisagi remaining.  
“I don't need to be babysat Hisagi, go back out, enjoy the rest of the night.” The lieutenant looked hesitant, his scar twitching as he looked past Isane to the door and back at his Captain.  
“It wasn't a request Hisagi, it's an order.” Tilting his head to the side, Kensei stared his lieutenant down until the young man turned and wordlessly left the room, sliding the door shut with a sharp click. Isane was suddenly alone with the man who'd enchanted her earlier that morning. 

Moving slowly forward, she spoke softly.  
“Captain, if I may, please could I see your wound?” Brown eyes met hers, and for a second the dim glaze which coated that chocolate gaze lifted for a second.  
“Of course, thank you for seeing me Lieutenant,” he said gruffly, removing the blood soaked fabric from the back of his neck. Even at Isane's height, she struggled to see over the man's broad shoulders to inspect the wound.  
“I'm sorry Captain, would you mind moving to the chair, I can't see.” With a quick nod, the large man heaved himself off the bench and, swaying slightly, collapsed into a nearby chair. Elbows on his knees, he slumped forward at a perfect angle for Isane to properly inspect the damage. Jagged glass shards littered the wound, red blood seeping out in small rivulets. Moving to the instrument cabinets, Isane collected her tools and moved back to her patient, who sat quietly with his head in his hands.  
“Are you alright Captain? I can give you something for the pain.” Kensei looked up at her quickly, wincing.  
“No thank you.” Returning to his previous position, Isane could feel his gaze on her as she gently began to remove shard after shard of glass, swabbing after each piece and softly chanting an incantation to reduce the bleeding. As she worked, she felt her mouth run dry at being so close to this man, his reiatsu was high, causing an odd caress against her own awareness. Focus, she told herself, keeping her hands busy and her mouth running breathless words, but it was hard. The soft hair at the nape of his neck intrigued her: would his hair be soft or coarse? How did it defy gravity with such ease, would he like it if she touched him that way...She blushed, pulling out the final shard and cleaning the area with a quick swipe. Applying a salve and bandage, she continued her healing though kido while moving to stand in front of the captain.  
“Excuse me sir, could you please tilt your head back, I'll attend your eyebrow wound now.” 

Lolling his head back, testing the resistance of the bandage and wound, Kensei felt the tell-tale tingling of the accelerated healing process. The Fourth Squad Lieutenant moved into his line of sight as she leant down to check his eyebrow. He'd seen her before, at meetings and other events around the Seireitei, and her height had been her distinguishing feature. Almost lanky, she'd stand behind her Captain, quiet and content, speaking only when spoken to and in soft tones one would have to strain their ears to hear. But before when she'd walked in, all mighty in her authority among his men until she'd seen him, he'd nearly mistaken her for another woman, grey eyes radiating control and confidence. Even now her movements were conducted in a calm and controlled fashion, but he couldn't help notice the odd, racing pace of her breath, how her well proportioned chest rose and fell almost enticingly beneath her uniform. She was graceful in her height, elegant in a way that a woman half her size would have never managed to master, and it appeared to be something she did innately. It was as if that gentle, swaying step to the work table was just how she moved, not something she'd trained to do, to impress or show off. She was beautiful, he decided, as she leant down, bringing her face close to his and dabbing at the cut with a swab. Shit that stung; gritting his teeth, he scrunched the eye beneath up as the chemical cleanser touched the open wound. With his right eye he tracked her every move, the physical wince as she noticed he was in pain, how her previously calm and slow movements were becoming jerky and quick in an effort to get the job over and done with as quickly as possible.  
“It doesn't hurt that bad, Lieutenant...Lieutenant...ehh...” God dammit, of all the times to have a mind blank on names.  
“Kotetsu Isane,” she replied quickly, the awkward nature of the conversation bringing a blush to her features. Oh yeah, tilting his head to the side, he retook his previous assessment: she wasn't just beautiful, she was sexy as well. The pink in her cheeks turned a meek young woman into a slender, sexy woman with legs the length of heaven. Isane, oh he'd remember that now. 

Isane fussed with small sticky bandage she planned to press to Kensei's forehead, her inner monologue running; why should he have known her name? Who was she to him anyway? A giant freak who loitered behind the Fourth Squad Captain, that was all. Setting her jaw, she turned back to him and none too gently pressed the bandage to the affected area. He winced again and she suddenly felt bad, chanting a quick kido, she eased the swelling, setting the bandage at a better angle. As she turned to clean up her work station, the light hit the dull gold of his right eyebrow piercing. It was almost regal, the gold among the grey of his hair and the chocolate of his eyes.  
“The living world has a much grander version of vanity then us,” he said, awakening Isane from her daze to realise she'd been staring. Blushing redder still, she moved back to her work.  
“Yes, I've seen them,” she paused as she removed her gloves, “did it hurt?” She remembered the uncomfortable sting when she'd first gotten her ears pierced at the encouragement of her sister.  
“Not really, it hurt more then this though,” he pointed to his opposite eyebrow and grinned sheepishly. Isane felt herself smiling in return, the awkward atmosphere broken as Kensei stood up and braced himself on the chair for support. 

“Will you be alright Captain? Shall I prepare a bed for you? You'd have lost a lot of blood due to the neck wound.” Isane quickly went to the Captain's side and fought a groan of despair as she realised she was actually taller then him. Having never stood this close to him, she'd never realised. He shook his head and went to take a tentative step forward, carefully placing a foot down to be followed by a second, only to stumble back onto the first.  
Isane stretched out quickly, hooking her shoulder under Kensei's arm; since their height wasn't overly different, she supported him easily.  
“Really Captain, I can even have the bed made right here -” she was silenced as a set of lips descended upon hers.  
“You are really insistent on that bed Isane, maybe I should agree.” His grin was greeted by a quick open-handed slap to the face. 

Luckily it was his right side, Isane thought as she quickly fled, leaving the door open as she literally ran from the room and down the hall. She was so embarrassed! But what had she expected? He was a drunken brute of a captain who didn't even know her name. Tears welled in her eyes as she pushed open a nearby door to the captain's chambers. Unohana would scold her later, but currently she just needed to get away. She couldn't tell if he'd tried to follow her, but from the lack of heavy, stomping foot steps she'd assumed not. Pressing her back against the wall, she swallowed a sob and rubbed her eyes clear of tears. This was silly, she was being silly, she'd acted silly, she'd – she'd slapped a captain.  
Eyes bugging out, Isane hugged her knees, almost hyperventilating in realisation: she was going to die, she'd be executed tomorrow at noon. Knocking her head back hard against the wall, she breathed deep and calmed her thumping heartbeat, sorting her thoughts from illogical to rational. And first things first, even if she was to be executed she was still on duty. Standing, she rubbed her eyes again just to make sure they were dry and pulled back the sliding door, walking calmly down the hall in search of Lieutenant Abarai.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isane and Kensei make up and bond over breakfast and dinner. Lots of cute awkward conversation and hot make out sessions.   
> Isane/Kensei (with a little Renji/Byakuya)   
> Romance, wooing, making out, implied oral, MM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dedicate the Renji/Byakuya section of this story to my Beta and BFF SocialDegenerate (http://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDegenerate/pseuds/SocialDegenerate) because I am ever so thankful!
> 
> I kinda wanted Unohana to be more of a troll, but she's just ended up playing match maker instead.
> 
> Huge Thank You for reading! Enjoy

Isane woke with a start: another night, another nightmare. Sitting up, she ran a hand through her tangle of hair, flicking her small plaits behind her ears as she stood up and stretched. The memory of the previous night came back as smoothly as a kick to the gut. The horrid Thursday night shift, Captain Muguruma, the kiss and the slap! Groaning, she dropped back on her bed, fighting the sheets, hot tears bursting from her eyes. She was in so much trouble, breaking into Byakuya's mansion was nothing compared to this. The Ninth Squad would be out for blood, her blood. Sitting up swiftly, she bit her lip and looked back at her bed; maybe she'd just stay tucked away in bed for the rest of her life, they couldn't get her when she was under her blankets. Sighing, she stood up and dressed quickly, she had to find Captain Unohana to explain what happened and to plead her case. Rehearsing her speech internally, Isane made her way through the Fourth Squad barracks to Captain Unohana's private chambers. 

Knocking, Isane waited quietly until her captain's soft voice called through the slide.   
“Come in, Isane.”   
“Good morning Captain,” Isane bowed as she opened the door and entered, only to be confronted with a situation worthy of any of her worst nightmares.   
Captain Muguruma sat across from Captain Unohana, comfortably sipping tea and eating porridge. Eyes round as dinner plates, Isane simply stared, only called back to Earth by Unohana's voice.   
“Good morning Isane, don't be rude, greet Captain Muguruma.” Isane bowed low and mumbled,   
“Sorry, good morning sir.” Kensei grunted and continued his meal. Isane stood stiffly, unsure how to act: surely he was here to report her behaviour the previous night, and now she didn't have a chance to plead her case at all.   
“Isane, sit, your porridge is getting cold.” Isane stared at her captain, who appeared to completely ignore her inner turmoil. Kneeling, Isane spooned porridge into a bowl and forced the spoon to her lips. The food sticking like glue to the roof of her mouth, she went to pour some tea, only to witness Kensei beat her to it. The teapot looked tiny in his huge hand, and keeping her eyes down, Isane mumbled a thank you and snaked a hand out to grab the cup and wash her meal down.   
“Captain Muguruma remained here for the night after you saw to his injuries Isane, however I don't believe he had a bed.” Isane looked up, eyes darting between her captain and Kensei.   
“I see,” she ventured, unsure how to answer, not wanting to say too much as it could be used against her in her trial later. 

“I got lost,” Kensei defended. “I left the surgery theatre and just kind of wandered around.”  
“Until you fell down,” Unohana added gleefully, “that's where we found you this morning, collapsed in the hall.” The tips of the man's ears flared pink as he buried his face in his bowl. Unohana laughed, “at least you got your injuries seen to before going on an unguided tour of our headquarters.” Kensei nodded, looking up suddenly.   
“Yes, Lieutenant Kotetsu treated all my injuries perfectly.” Isane blinked, confusion riveting her to her seat. Was he covering for her? Lying for her? What was going on?  
“Isane, you didn't leave the captain alone without the offer of a bed did you?” There was a serious tone in her captain's voice and Isane was unsure how to reply.   
“A higher priority patient arrived Lieutenant Abarai, I think-, and I was fine on my own.” Isane turned and stared at the grey haired captain as he dropped his spoon in his empty bowl and leant back, exhaling. “That was great, thanks Captain Unohana.” She smiled.   
“I would say any time, but I would feel that'd be an invitation for more injury on your behalf, Captain.” Kensei paled slightly and stood, bowing,   
“In that case I think I'll be thankful for this single time, thank you again Captain Unohana, Lieutenant Kotetsu.” Walking to the door, Kensei halted at Unohana's request.  
“Wait a moment Captain, Isane please accompany him from the barracks, he may get lost again.”

Isane's heart stopped. Yet her body obeyed her captain's orders: standing, she strode past Kensei without a word, feeling his gaze on her back as she walked down the twisting halls and past large communal gathering areas. Although she was walking at a quick pace, the captain kept up with her, shoulder to shoulder, close enough that Isane could feel his body heat. Memories from last night came flooding back, the kiss. It hadn't been bad, just unexpected and maybe that was why she'd lashed out at him. The heat and pressure on her lips had come as such a shock her body reacted before it had time to process what had occurred.   
“I'm sorry,” she blurted out loudly, head pounding as blood rushed to her face in humiliation.   
“What?” Kensei stopped walking as Isane bowed her head and repeated her apologies. “If anyone should be apologising, it should be me for my actions last night.”   
Isane felt a finger tap under her chin softly; looking up, she gazed at Kensei as he smiled sadly at her. “I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable last night, Lieutenant Kotetsu.”   
“But I slapped you!” She gushed out, biting her lip quickly to silence herself from stating any further stupid observations. Kensei looked confused, running a huge hand through his bush of grey hair.  
“Yeah, but I deserved it.” Isane's jaw fell open, hands gesturing animatedly in front of her.  
“You're a Captain!”   
“And you're a subordinate I practically abused, I am in the wrong here Isane.” 

Blinking slowly, Isane held her breath until it began to hurt. Exhaling hard she shook her head, almost smiling. He remembered her name...  
“I think we're both in the wrong here, Captain,” she took a deep breath and swept her hand to the side, “shall we continue?” But Kensei didn't move, and Isane paused in mid step to watch him, shoulders tight, brow frowning, projecting that golden ring even more noticeably.   
“No, I will make this up to you Lieutenant.” Brown eyes blazed as they met hers, “I am truly sorry.” Isane smiled at him.   
“Thank you Captain, now if we go this wa-”   
“Will you come out with me? For food?” She blinked owlishly.   
“Like to dinner? A date?” Straight away she regretted her choice of words, only to be greeted by Kensei's enthusiastic nod.   
“Yes, a date. To make up for last night, I don't want you to think I'm just,” he gestured to himself, his fists and sword. “I'm more than that, and I certainly don't want you to feel bad.”   
Isane couldn't believe her ears: this was actually happening, her nightmare shifting towards blissful fantasy in a matter of seconds, it was all too good to be true.   
“Thank you,” she said finally, noting the heavy heave of the captain's chest, as though he'd been holding his breath, “I would be honoured.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“No way!” Kiyone clapped her hands on the table. “He's a captain!” She paused, staring at her sister for confirmation. “A captain asking you to dinner! Oh, you get all the fun.” She sat back hard in her chair. “Won't lie, I'm jealous sis.” Isane blushed, hiding behind her tea.  
“Its not like that, it was misunderstanding, he's just clearing the air.” Her sister's bright grey eyes lit up.  
“Oh oh oh, I sense a story!” Isane shook her head, munching on her lunch.   
“Not really, I simply misunderstood, that's it.” She fixed her sister with a steely look and the subject was dropped, for about a minute.  
”So what are the plans? Dinner, a walk around the Seireitei, a general case of wooing?” Isane shook her head.  
“I don't know, I'm just going to be out the front of the barracks and hope he arrives. I doubt it though, not getting my hopes up.” Kiyone frowned.   
“He seems to be a man of his word, he is a captain after all, he'll be there and if he's not then pow!” she thumped the table loudly again, making Isane and several others in the restaurant jump. “He'll have me to deal with.” Isane couldn't help but smile at her sister's optimism.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The wall at her back felt warm, it'd been baking in the sun all day and now with the night setting in, it had made it to a comfortable stage. Heat seeped through the fabric of her uniform, catching as she was pushed harder against the brick work. A wet, slick tongue ran along her neck, sending shivers along her spine and causing her knees to buckle.  
“You like that?” There was a smug tone in Kensei's voice as he bent his head again to lick and nip at the tall woman's neck. Even in the heat her skin pebbled into goosebumps, caused primarily due to sensation. Pulling back, Kensei tugged gently at one of her long, beaded braids. “You okay? I mean, it was only yesterday you slapped me for-” He was cut off as her lips crashed down hard on his. It felt good! 

Isane pressed up hard against the captain, wrapping her hands into his captain's haori, tugging him closer. His heavy body rubbed against hers, hitching her uniform up as his snaked a hand out, gripping her waist to sway her back and forth, in tighter and tighter circles. A swallowed moan vibrated from Isane's lips, tickling his. Pulling back, he grinned at her, watching as she shyly looked down and bit her lip, now slightly swollen. Reaching out, he ran a finger along the plump bottom lip, watching those attentive grey eyes boring into his.  
“Did you want to...continue, elsewhere?” He raised his eyebrows suggestively, feeling the slight sting as the wound from the previous night was stretched. Isane's brow creased and Kensei had a sudden urge to back peddle, until she looked around and kissed him quickly on the side of his cheek.  
“Your quarters would be bigger.” He smiled, looping an arm around her waist, pulling her closer as she tugged down the back of her uniform, but not before he glimpsed a delicious flash of those heavenly legs. Diverting his eyes away quickly, they began their journey back to the Ninth Squad barracks.

Who would have thought this evening would have taken such a turn? To begin with the couple had been shy, awkwardly going about ordering their meals and chatting formally about their positions, ranks and squads, until Isane had confessed her hatred for fish cakes, which then somehow spiralled into a discussion on the living world's use of lunch containers, family, plans for the future and what eventually fell a steady path into flirty banter, which ended up in the captain and lieutenant dashing through the streets of the Seireitei, arms looped together, giggling and smirking at each other like school children.

Approaching the next corner, Kensei halted suddenly, Isane stopping a little way ahead of him, arms still linked.  
“Is something wrong?” For a sickening second she thought he'd reconsidered, but as he raised his hand and cocked an ear to the side, Isane's hearing perked up and she heard it too. Kensei silently strode ahead of her, an arm braced out to keep her back as he approached the corner and peered around. Ducking back quickly, a soft pink flared in his cheeks as an almost giggle passed his lips. Isane was confused.   
“What is it?” She asked, taking a step forward. Kensei slowly peered out from the corner again, Isane following in tow.   
“'Is that Lieutenant Abarai?” Isane ducked under his shoulder, peeking further around the corner and sure enough, Renji's distinctive red hair stood out against the darkness, sounds echoing off the wall proof of his compromising position. “Is he...?” Isane whispered close to Kensei's ear.   
“Getting a hella blowjob? Looks that way.” Isane's eyes bugged as she went to look away and found herself staring more intently. “Is that Rod Captain?” Isane felt Kensei's breath brush her neck in a hot puff, her stomach flip flopping.   
“Is that who?” She asked once she remembered how to speak. Kensei gestured to his head,   
“Hair clip captain, walks around like he's got a rod up his ass.”   
“Captain Kuchiki, where?” In response Kensei simply grinned, showing a wicked flash teeth. Isane tilted her head to the side in confusion, nervously glancing back at the moaning lieutenant who was facing the wall as a kneeling figure indulged him. The kneeling figure....Captain Kuchiki! Clasping hands around her over her mouth, she flung herself back against the opposite wall. Captain Kuchiki was blowing Renji! Shaking her head, she reached forward and snagged Kensei's arm.   
“Come on, leave them alone,” Kensei took one final look around the corner, chuckled quietly and swung his arm firmly around Isane's shoulders as they changed direction back to the Ninth Squad barracks.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isane and Kensei finally show their love and affection for each other in the bedroom.   
> Mild sexual scenes, lots of cuddling and kisses with a happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final in my Slice of Soul Society Life romance with Isane and Kensei, finally some sexy times!
> 
> Beta once again SocialDegenerate (http://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDegenerate) 
> 
> Much thanks as always :-)

The mattress hit Isane's back approximately the same time as Kensei's body, he didn't so much throw her down on the bed as fall with her. They both laughed, a devilish light flashing in Kensei's eyes, and Isane suddenly remembered his long history of battling his inner Hollow. Shaking the thought from her head as he raised himself forward on his elbows and placed small, quick kisses to the side of her mouth, eyelids and jawline, she decided that as a Fourth Squad member it was certainly not her place to discriminate, especially in this situation. 

The soft kisses were now becoming harder, applying suction at every spot. Slight wetness was left behind as his tongue darted out, touching the pale skin of her face. It tickled.   
“I need to know now,” Kensei paused, his voice deep and heavy with desire, “how far you plan to take this, because I can fool around with the best of them,” he grinned roguishly, “but I don't want you to do anything you're not comfortable with, especially since you've got such a strong right hand.” To emphasis the point he reached down and grasped the hand in question. Raising it to his lips he kissed each knuckle slowly; turning it over, he kissed the centre of her palm, applying a slight lick of his tongue and blowing a soft breath over the wetness. 

Isane just stared.   
It was most sensual thing she'd ever experienced, or ever seen! Even in the romance novels her captain loved to indulge in, she'd never read anything like this before. It was as if every move was designed to make her body shake and quiver, the tingling in her palm enough to drive her insane and the intensity of his gaze and question were melting her brain. Taking a deep breath, she lifted her hand from Kensei's grasp and carefully placing it to his cheek, she let her fingers branch up and run though his shock of silver hair.   
“I'm sure,” was all she said. 

Those long delicate fingers brushing along his scalp were heaven. If she'd looked beautiful healing him up in the surgery yesterday, she looked like a goddess now. Laid out before him, her delicate, graceful figure twisted almost seductively on the bed. Her uniform was parted at her neck, revealing more skin then she usually would, simply due to the way she'd fallen. If anything, it was the visual temptation of what lay below the fabric that enchanted him, but her words appeared unclear. She was sure, sure of what? Sure they should fuck? Sure they would just play around? Sure that the sun would rise tomorrow and breakfast would be on him? More clarification was required. Moving up the bed, laying to her side, he asked again.   
“Are you sure you want to go all the way, Isane?”

She loved it when he said her name! But she wasn't sure where to begin, or even how to convey her feelings into words or actions. His lips never seemed still on her skin, dancing in quick, flutters to gentle caresses and onto firm pressure. No wonder she couldn't think straight: it was complete sensory overload. Tilting her head back for better access, she felt his hand brush the overlapping fabric of her uniform as he slowly shifted above her.   
“I think,” he began tugging, “this needs to come off.” He winked at her, and Isane laughed at his jibe, reaching out she dropped her hands to the belt at his waist. Could she be so bold? Tugging at the buckle she smirked back at him, rewarded with a much more direct tug, succeeding in stripping her entire left side. She squeaked, her shy nature suddenly making a reappearance as she struggled with the urge to cover herself. But it didn't really matter, his gaze wasn't leering or overly sexual, it was more in awe. Confidence and arousal overriding all previous feelings of insecurity, she shrugged her shoulders back, stripping naked of her uniform from the waist up. 

Kensei swallowed hard. Oh, she was perfect. The slight wrapping that was binding her chest hid very little. She was terrifically proportioned, and her height only helped emphasis this. Sitting up on his knees, pinned to either side of her hips, he fumbled with the buckle of his belt, looping it from his waist, shedding his white and black haori and tossing it aside; now, he was sporting nothing but his underwear and iconic 69 tattoo. 

Isane took a breath, working in the Fourth Squad she'd seen hundreds of naked men, wounded or otherwise, but Kensei definitely counted at the top. Possibly even more so because he wasn't bleeding and she had the opportunity and the obligation to touch him. Her hand fell on the hard left plane of his chest, feeling the soft flesh beneath twitch in response. She watched his face closely, ensuring her actions were correct, that she wasn't ruining the moment. Instead, all she saw in his face was complete, unadulterated desire. 

Untying the sash at her hips, her remaining robe fell away, revealing delicate curves and creamy skin, as well as those delightful legs which had caught his interest earlier in the evening. Moving from her slender hips, he knelt at the base of the bed, his hands running along the length of her legs from knee to ankle and back again. Tracing random kanji atop her thighs with careful fingers, he lifted her legs, bending her knees, as she cried out and giggled.  
“Does it tickle?” he asked wickedly, the blunt tips of his fingernails digging into the soft joint at the back of her knees. She cried out, instinctively clenching her legs closed.   
“Ooh don't! Yes yes it does!” Grinning, the ex-visored replaced his fingers stroking the tendons at her heel with a soft lap from his tongue. From her ankle to apex of her thighs, he nipped, licked and kissed a seductive path up her body. Brushing almost carelessly over her groin, he rested his forehead just shy of her bellybutton. Feeling her stomach rise and fall at a rapid pace, his hands pressed to her hips, fingers hooking under the waistband of her panties. The shift of his perch signalled Isane's willingness for him to continue, and as he moved his head he watched as she started to unwrap the binding at her chest. 

Completely unafraid, all feelings of insecurity gone, Isane relished the feeling of having that intense chocolate gaze on her as she exposed herself. Shy as she was, she was now completely at ease. Perhaps it was due to his sensual pampering, or because he was wearing an article less then her and she chose to even out the numbers. Discarding the last shred of cloth, she cast it aside and lay back, eyes closed for a moment to process her actions. The bed shifted as Kensei sat above her, eyes wide and hands braced over her chest. Pushing up with her lower back, she thrust the hardened peaks of her nipples into his waiting palms. They were a perfect fit! Even in Kensei's large hands, he could grope those beautiful, soft lobes as if they'd been made for him. 

Thoughts felt as though they were leaking out Isane's ears. Her body was on fire! From the heat of the skin on skin contact, to the comforting weight of Kensei atop her, Isane squirmed as his hand tightened, retracting until only his fingers remained, pinching her harsh, dark pink nipples until she cried out.   
“Too much?” he asked, rubbing them softly.  
“Not enough,” she moaned loudly, her legs rising to wrap around his waist, grinding their still-clothed groins together. Even through the fabric Isane could feel the stiffness within, which sparked an internal response that set her loins on fire.

Pushing forward, she kissed him hard, slipping her hand around his neck, pulling him down, ever closer. Tongues danced, wet and hot, with every quick dart forward past her lips; Kensei rocked his hips hard against her, groaning into her mouth as she delved between them, tugging at his underwear. Shedding them quickly, he leant down, snagging the top of her panties with his teeth, meeting her eyes and tilting the side of his lips up in a smile, he tugged them down over the easy slope of her hips and down to her ankles. 

Hastily he returned to his previous position, with Isane shamelessly crossing her legs around his waist, pulling them together. Kissing her softly while attempting to control his thundering heartbeat and bloodless head, Kensei pressed down into Isane, adjusting to her needs as she pushed back against him, moaning deeply. Thrusting firmly down within her, he pulled back and judged her response. Eyes closed, mirrored hair to his own colour tussled and tangled as she arched back into the pillow. Pushing hard against the mattress and the man upon her, Isane felt a deep tingle beginning somewhere south, spreading along every limb, to the tips of her hair and down to her toes.   
“So good,” she panted, her hands finding their way into his hair, pulling carelessly as she pushed further into him, demanding more friction until her aim was achieved. The tingling intensified and she could hear the sounds echoing around the chamber, unaware she was the one making them, with Kensei contributing shallow grunt and deep moans as sweat dripped down his back and forehead. The heat within her grew until Isane could take no more, her heels digging into his lower back, their pace becoming increasingly frantic and lacking any sense of rhyme or pace. 

Uncontrollable screams poured from Isane as she orgasmed, eyes rolling back when she collapsed onto the pillow with Kensei following as he stilled, body taut and stiff as a board. Panting, the couple lay in contented warmth, still linked. Isane let her hands rub the captain's back as he snuggled in closer to her, tucking his head just under her chin, placing a shower of small, sweet kisses to any available skin he could reach.   
“I think you made it up to me,” she said softly, a heavy hint of humour in her voice. A sharp tug at her ear saw Kensei biting her bright red earring. Laughing, she batted him away, only to have her hand captured in his and a kiss planted to it.   
“I'm glad.”


End file.
